Mitsuki Sarue
Mitsuki Sarue(猿江 三月 Sarue Mitsuki)/ Sariel (サリエル Sarieru), is an angel with the task to carry out the ruling of the declaration of the Fallen. He first attacked Emilia at a convenience store, disguised as a masked robber. In order to learn a bit about Satan and Emilia in the human world, he forges the identity of "Mitsuki Sarue", claiming to be the manager of the newly opened Sentucky Fried Chicken franchise in Hatagaya. He eventually teams up with Crestia in order to kill Emilia and Satan. His weapon is a large scythe and he possesses a power called the 'Wicked Light of the Fallen', a magic capable of nullifying all sacred powers, as shown when he battles Emilia. During his conflict with Emilia, he demanded that she return the sword 'Better Half' to the Church, since she was no longer affiliated with them. Appearance Mitsuki Sarue in his human form wears sunglasses that cover his purple eyes. Around his right eye there is an orange circle, caused by being hit by an anti-crime paintball while wearing a ski mask. He has light blue shoulder-length hair and has been seen to have his hair tied in a small ponytail. While working, he wears either a brown Sentucky Fried Chicken uniform or a black suit with a blue shirt and a white tie. Outside of work, he has been seen in a hooded sweatshirt and a long coat. He wears heavy cologne to hide the scent of the paintball used against him in his fight with Emi. The combination of his shades, cologne, and odd behavior causes him to come off as creepy to women. In his archangel form, Sariel reveals his eyes, and wears a white robe, it is tied by a rope at his waist. He has an olive branch wrapped around his forehead. He has small angel wings that grow bigger when he gets close to the moon. He also carries a scythe with him. Since he eats at MgRonald's every day to see Kisaki (and supersizes everything), he has gained a surprising amount of weight in a short span of time. However, after she banned him from MgRonalds for bullying Maou and Chiho, he has lost a lot of weight, to the point that he became the peeing target of small dogs. Personality He comes off as pompous, due to his unique powers and his status as an angel. He is also a pervert, as shown when his hand lingered on Rika's when she was served by him at SFC, and saying he will 'investigate' Chiho thoroughly after he captured her. He often gives disturbing compliments to women, such as Emi and Chiho. He is now currently obsessed over Maou's boss Mayumi Kisaki, much to the woman's chagrin and annoyance. Background Not much is currently known about Mitsuki's background, except that he is a second generation archangel from Ente Isla who flirts with a lot of women. When he found out that his friend Gabriel lost the Yesod Sephira, he decided to help him out in his search. Powers and Abilities Information as to the extent of an angel's powers largely unknown, but Sariel has demonpstrated that he is able to nullify Sacred Power. It is possible that angels gain more power under certain conditions, like how Sariel's power is inversely proportionate to his distance to the moon. Sacred Power *'Wicked Light of the Fallen': Sariel himself stated and demonstrated that his power's are able to nullify sacred powers rendering Emi's Sacred Sword useless via purple projectiles. He claims that this power is unique to him. *'Flight': With the help of his wings he is able to fly at a certain speed, though it was not yet shown in the anime/manga/novel if he has certain limitation over this power. *'Teleportation': He was able to teleport near Emi and strike at her. *'Memory Manipulation': As Urushihara searched, he found out that Sariel has no record of being an employee, hinting that he has the ability to manipulate human memories. Enhanced Strength Sariel is very skilled at using a scythe in combat. He was able to knock Emi to a wall, destroying the wall and knocking the hero unconscious as a result. Trivia *Sariel (Command of God) is one of the archangels mainly from Judaic tradition. *His previous occupation was a lawyer. *His appearance resembles that of James from Pokémon. *He is a second generation archangel Navigation Category:Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonist Category:Angel Category:Fallen Angel